Victor Creed (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and HYDRA. He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also has developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. Special Skills: Due to his extensive training Sabretooth was an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. He was also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, explosives, and assassination techniques. | Strength = Class 10 . Able to lift in 2 - 10 ton range , however the extent of his continuously enchanced strength was never revealed. | Weaknesses = Sabretooth was vulnerable to the Muramasa Blade. The sword, which was constructed through some means with the use of a piece of Wolverine's own soul, had the ability to greatly nullify the efficiency of an accelerated healing factor. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Throughout his life, Sabretooth has wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, assassin, and a spy. | OtherMedia = * Victor Creed (X2: Wolverine's Revenge) * Victor Creed in X-Men Legends * Victor Creed (Capcom) * Victor Creed (X-Men Films and Games) * Victor Creed (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance) | Notes = * Sabretooth somewhat resembles Dog Logan from the Origin mini-series. However, there is no solid evidence to suggest whether or not they are the same person. * Mister Sinister created clones of all of the Marauders using genetic material he had gathered from all of them. The only known appearance of the Sabretooth clone was in X-Men #34. Sinister has claimed he is more difficult to clone. | Trivia = * Sabretooth actually began his career as an Iron Fist villain.Iron Fist #14 * The DC Comics super-villain Tracer of The Extremists is based on Sabretooth. * Sabretooth's physical strength has been artificially enhanced at least twice. Sabretooth received his first strength enhancement from his son, Graydon Creed, during the mini-series Sabretooth: Death Hunt. Sabretooth's strength was further enhanced later after joining the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program. * Sabretooth's true name, or what is believed to be his true name, Victor Creed, was first revealed in X-Men(2nd Series) #5 in February, 1992. * Wolverine once thrust one of his claws straight into Sabretooth's brain. Sabretooth was now able to be telepathically controlled by Professor X. Professor X tried to make Sabretooth believe he was a kind and good person in his own world. For a while it worked, but then his brain recovered and Sabretooth regained his murderous tendencies. | Links = * Comics:Sabretooth * Marvel Directory * OHMU Master Edition (Vol 3) #16, 1991 ,MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * OHMU WOLVERINE 2004, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © *Marvel Universe *The Root Cellar v2.xx *Knightmare6.com; Sabretooth FAQ *Mutant High; Sabretooth Profile *Uncanny X-Men; Sabretooth Profile *June 2002 Interview with Paul Jenkins *January 2004 Interview with Paul Jenkins }} Category:Marauders members Category:198 Mutants Category:X-Men members Category:Brotherhood members Category:X-Factor members Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Strength Class 15 Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Espionage Category:Adamantium Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Gruesome Deaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Weapon Plus